


Bad Girl (NSFW)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Kraglin, F/M, NSFW, dom!kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: You’re one of the only women on the crew, and you’ve built an attitude of rough sass around yourself as a defense. You caught Kraglin’s eye the moment you stepped on board, and he caught yours – but you’re afraid to admit it. One day your attitude gets out of control and Kraglin has to teach you a lesson. Heavy smut with Dom!Kraglin and a little fluffy romance too. Requested by @soshi-san on Tumblr when I briefly opened up requests around Valentines Day.





	Bad Girl (NSFW)

You’d been on Yondu Udonta’s Ravager ship _Eclector_ for years. You were one of the only females on board, and as a result you had to be tough. Especially as you were one of the best gunners, a male-dominated role in most Ravager clans. You worked out so you were physically fit and strong, made sure to swear like the best of them, and put on such a rough attitude that most knew better than to mess with you. Sometimes your attitude ran away from you a little, however, and got you in trouble. You’d been sent by the lead gunner and even Yondu himself to scrub toilets on many occasions for your back talk.

In your work as a gunner, you hadn’t interacted with the mechanics team much, and while you’d caught glimpses of the lead mechanic from time to time, you didn’t really notice him until he was promoted to First Mate. Kraglin Obfonteri was a tall Xandarian, with an uncommonly kind and friendly personality in comparison to most on the ship.  

You found him more attractive every day, drawn by his sweet, slightly shy nature, lean, wiry body and handsome face. As you continued to take notice of him, you saw that Yondu relied on him a lot, and despite his easy demeanor, from time to time you saw a spark of something dangerous and calculating in Kraglin’s beautiful blue-grey eyes. It came out when he was giving orders to a belligerent crewman, or when the ship was under attack.

You were the gunner assigned to Kraglin’s ship once on a dangerous mission. You saw another side of the First Mate that day. You found yourselves in a dogfight with the enemy, and once you glanced over at him to see his eyes narrowed and flashing, his teeth bared in a dangerous, confident smirk.

Heat struck your heart and right between your legs at that moment, and you couldn’t get that expression out of your head. Being on a Ravager ship, there were plenty of men, but very few you even _considered_ being intimate with. When you saw that expression on Kraglin’s face, you knew there was only one man on the entire ship – hell, maybe in the entire _galaxy_ – that could satisfy you now. Resigned to this reality, and the fact that he probably didn’t even spare you a second glance, as the months wore on you grew more and more unsatisfied and irritated.

Everything snaps one day when Kraglin gives you a direct order. You’re pissed off at everything, especially him, even though you have no reason to be – he’s just doing his job and it’s not like you’ve even dropped any hints that you have a crush on him. If anything, you’re harsher around him than others because you don’t want him to think you’re soft or weak and want to show him what a tough, capable woman you are. _He probably hates me,_ you think for what must be the hundredth time. But at the moment, you find that you just don’t care what anyone thinks about you or your attitude.

“No,” you repeat. “Make Brahl do it.”

“He worked a double shift yesterday, and yer the only one that ain’t busy right now,” the First Mate says with waning patience.

A crowd of Ravagers is beginning to form, watching the two of you argue. You cross your arms, ignoring their stares and murmurs. “I said I’m not doing it. Find someone else.”

A spark of something dangerous flashes in Kraglin’s eyes, and his jaw stiffens. “Yer gonna clean them M-ship barrels _now_ , [y/n],” he says, turning to walk away. “I ain’t got time fer yer shit.”

You put your hands on your hips. “You know what?” you snap, “I’m done taking orders!”

Kraglin stops. “[y/n]-” he says warningly, but you interrupt.

“Especially from some scrawny, weak-ass beanpole of a first mate!” You regret the words as soon as they leave your mouth. As Kraglin stiffens and his hands clench, you’re absolutely positive that you went too far this time – one does _not_ disrespect a senior officer on a Ravager ship, and crew have been killed for far less.

The Ravagers around you let out _oohs_ and hisses, then fall silent as Kraglin turns slowly to face you.

You’re not sure if your panties grow wet from fear or from arousal. The First Mate’s eyes are narrowed dangerously, their normal blue-grey hue replaced by shards of crystal ice, and you find it simultaneously terrifying and sexy as hell.

Without a word, and moving faster than you expect, he strides over to you and clenches a hand in your collar, yanking you off your feet as he pulls you close. “Ya come with me,” he snarls.

His fingers are like iron, his grip like a statue’s, and you’re reminded how strong Xandarians can be as he drags you, stumbling and tripping over your own feet, out of the Hangar and down hallway after hallway until he reaches one of the smaller storage bays. He punches in his override code and hurls the door open, practically throwing you inside. You’re hard pressed to maintain your footing and just manage to regain your balance as he slams the door shut behind him.

“Listen, sir,” you say nervously, holding up your hands as he advances swiftly on you. You back into some metal crates stacked against the wall. “I know I went too-” Your voice cuts off in a gasp as he pins you against the crates and crashes his lips to yours. The kiss is hard and unrelenting, almost violent. He pushes you away after a few moments, and all you can do is stare at him, your lips tingling.

“Thought that might shut ya up,” he growls. “Now ya lissen here, [y/n]. Yer-”

You don’t let him finish. You throw your arms around his neck and cover his mouth with yours. His fingers dig into your arms at first, trying to push you off, but you hold on even tighter. Then you feel his hands eagerly start to caress your breasts, hips, ass. You rake your nails across his scalp and down his neck, and you feel him shudder beneath your touch. Then suddenly your wrists are in his hands, and he’s pushing you away roughly, so you land in a sitting position on the crate next to you. You sit looking up at him open mouthed; he’s staring at you, his chest heaving.

He points a finger at you. “This ain’t playtime!” he snarls. “Yer bein’ punished, and yer gonna do what I say! _Got that?”_

You nod.

“Good. Now take yer clothes off. Everythin’ except yer underthings.”

You stare. _My clothes?_ “…Kraglin?”

“Take ‘em off.” He leans in, his hands braced against the crate on either side of you. His voice comes out in a low, husky growl. “Or I’ll do it for ya.”

You regard him with wide, unbelieving eyes, but your fingers go to your zippers and buttons and you start shedding layers as quickly as you can. You’d happily let him undress you, but you don’t know what he has planned. As you pull off your jacket, Kraglin pulls off his leather gloves slowly, finger by finger. You try not to stare, but you love everything about the First Mate and his long fingers are no exception. You’ve imagined him caressing you with those fingers countless times…and all the other things he could do with them.

He tosses the gloves on the floor, then crosses his arms, watching you. “Hurry it up.”

You stand and shuck off your boots and pants. You take off your socks and Kraglin stops you before you can put your feet down. He takes your jacket and pants and folds them in a pile on the floor. He points at them. “Stand on that. No sense in ya gettin’ cut up on somethin’,” he adds in a murmur. You nod; one does not go barefoot on a Ravager ship.

You’re keenly aware of his eyes on your body. You take a little extra time pulling your tank over your head, shaking out your hair as you do so and thrusting out your chest so your breasts are on full display, pushed up by your bra. You glance at him, and see his eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed slightly blue. He swallows, then points to the ground. “Git on yer knees.”

You put your hands on your hips. You want an explanation. “Why?”

He moves a step closer to you; you can feel the heat radiating off of his body. He towers over you, blue eyes piercing and narrowed. _“Git. On. Yer. Knees.”_

Trembling, you lower yourself to the floor, kneeling on your jacket.

“Good girl.” He unsnaps his collar and zips down his jumpsuit. He sheds it off his arms, zipping it all the way down so it gathers around his boots. He steps out of it, now only dressed in a grey tank top and boxers. You don’t know how his uniform was hiding his erection, because it is very obvious how aroused he is.

You can’t help but stare at the tented fabric. “Kraglin,” you say hoarsely.

Without a word in response, he pulls down his boxers, revealing a long cock. There are frills on either side of it, and it has a long narrow head. He reaches down and curls the fingers one of hand around it, stroking it up and down, and it pulses slightly. He takes a step closer, and you feel his other hand bury in your hair, forcing your head upwards to look at him. “Yer gonna suck my cock.”

A shiver of want goes through your body and you lick your lips. “Yes, sir,” you whisper. His grip on your head loosens a little, and he moves even closer.

You stare at his penis, biting your lip. He grazes the tip of the head against your lips, wetting them with precum. “Open yer mouth.”

Obediently, you part your lips and accept his cock into your waiting mouth, hollowing your cheeks. He’s pleasantly warm and smells clean, which you know for a fact many Ravagers aren’t. He’s a little salty from the precum, and there’s another faint taste to him that reminds you of almonds. You caress the head of his cock with your tongue, sucking repeatedly and dragging your teeth gently against the flesh of his shaft.

You feel Kraglin shudder as you tease each of the frills in turn. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” you hear him whisper, before he starts slowly moving his hips back and forth, keeping his hand in your hair to keep you steady. You put your hands to work, gripping his shaft in one and massaging his balls with the other. His hand tightens on your hair as you speed up your movements, bobbing your head forward and back in time with his hips. The little whimpers and groans he’s uttering are making you weak. You increase the sensuality of your hands and slow the movements of your tongue to long caresses.

You feel his fingers trail through your hair, softly. “Baby girl,” he sighs.

You hum against his cock in affirmation of his pleasure, and he jerks underneath you with a gasp at the vibration. You smile and hum again, and his hand clenches so tight in your hair that it hurts. “S-stop, stop,” he whispers urgently, pulling away.

You’re a little irritated at this; you wanted to keep going and are about to tell him so, when he lifts you in his arms and deposits you back on the metal crate you were sitting on before. Before you realize what’s happening, he’s ripped your bra off, and has pulled your panties over your ankles.

You gasp, watching him as he stares lustily at your naked body. “Oh, yeah,” he gasps out. “Fuck, yer even more beautiful than I thought ya’d be.”

A blush blossoms on your cheeks at his statement. “Kraglin,” you say, feeling oddly shy for the first time in this encounter.

Your voice seems to bring him back to reality, and his eyes fix on yours. He moves towards you, tearing off his tank. You reach up and caress his pectorals, tracing a long scar that runs down to his navel. Biting his lip at your touch, he cups your jaw in his hand, leaning in until his nose is nearly touching yours. His hand rests on your hip, and you can feel his cock pressing into your leg. “Ya know how long I’ve wanted ya, [y/n]? How bad? Ya always teasin’ me and back talkin’, lookin’ the way ya do and turnin’ me on?”

“I thought you might hate me,” you whisper.

He chuckles and teasingly grazes his lips against yours. “Hate a beautiful lil’ thing like ya? No, baby. I think I loved ya from the first time I saw ya smile.”

He leans down to kiss your collarbone, then your neck, and you moan, clutching his arm.

You hear his panting breaths in your ear. “I wanna fuck ya,” he whispers.

You can only gasp in response, clutching his arm.

To your surprise, he doesn’t move any further. “Ya gonna let me, baby girl?” comes his question, after a moment.

“I thought I was being punished,” you manage to say. “You’re the one in charge, sir.”

He pulls back to look you in the eyes. The area between your legs grows wet with desire - he’s wearing that narrow-eyed, smirking expression – the same one he did during the mission. “Damn right I am. C’mere.” With that, he pulls you towards him, covering your mouth with his. He lifts you off the crate slightly, and you feel him guide his hard cock into your wet and aching pussy. Your back arches and you cry out as he pushes all the way in.

“Ohh, ohh Kraglin!”

A groan is his only response as he bends his head to your chest and sucks at your breasts as he thrusts hard into you. You wind your legs around his waist, urging him to go as deep as he possibly can, and you feel him clench his fingers in the flesh of your hips as he yanks you closer.

“Oh, [y/n], baby girl,” he hisses, and begins placing kisses against your throat. His scruffy beard rubs against the tender skin, adding a whole new level of pleasure to the sensation, and you moan loudly. “Oh yeah, baby,” he pants against your neck, “Ya like that?” He thrusts faster, deeper, and you gasp, clutching at his hair. “Yeah, ya like my cock deep inside ya, honey? Fuck, ya feel good.”

You slip a hand between your bodies to finger your clit, and he backs away from you a little. Seeing what you’re doing, he licks his silver-capped teeth. “Oh fuck, yeah. Yeah, touch yerself, baby.” He lifts your legs over his shoulders, and you clench one hand around his wrist for support as the fingers of your other hand work fast circles around your clit.

“Oh Kraglin,” you cry, “Oh yes, oh - harder!”

“Harder? Oh, I’ll fuck ya harder baby girl!” He pulls out of you and flips you around on the crate, lifting your ass in the air so he can take you from behind. You feel his hot body against your back as he grips your hip tightly with one hand. You gasp as you feel him slap your ass once just before thrusting deep inside you, spreading and stretching you in ways you’ve never felt before. Caressing his hand from your ass up your back, he reaches around to cup one of your breasts, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between his fingers. He kisses your neck, and murmurs sweet things to you, even as he pounds mercilessly into you, drawing moans and whimpers of pleasure from your mouth with every breath.

“Come fer me, honey,” he whispers against your ear. “I want to feel ya cum all over my cock.” He moves his hand from your hip to swirl a finger around your clit and you feel your body convulse like you’ve been hit by lightning. Your climax had been steadily growing but it suddenly crashes upon you like a tidal wave, and you’re shaking and crying out underneath Kraglin’s rocking body, clutching the crate with aching fingers.

You feel his cock swell inside you, and he pulls out of you again, turning you over, and you feel hot, thick streams of cum shoot over your stomach, breasts and up your neck. You tremble, still panting and gasping through the remains of your orgasm and open your eyes to look up at Kraglin.

The First Mate leans with one arm against the stack of crates, his hair damp and body glistening with sweat. Once he’s regained his breath, he stares down at you and smiles. You smile back.

Breathing out shakily, he retrieves his tank from the floor and cleans you off with it before seating himself on the crate and pulling you onto his lap. He rocks slightly, cradling you against his chest.

You loop your arms around his neck and lean your head into his shoulder, kissing the string of tattoos down his neck. “You know, I’m going to have to disrespect you more often, if this is the punishment.”

He chuckles dryly, and his hand strokes up and down your back, his thumb caressing the skin of your inner thigh. “Oh, baby girl. If that were punishment,” comes his purr in your ear, “Jus’ think what a _reward_ would be.”


End file.
